Sin
by Rosa Calavera
Summary: Tales of temptation. Various pairings. All incest. All prompts.
1. Sin

**Summary:** Tales of temptation. Various pairings. All incest. All prompts.

 **Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns the characters.

* * *

 **Sin**

* * *

For organisational purposes, I will be uploading all prompts here.

For mobile viewers and as a general reference, this first chapter will be a fic and pairing guide.

For those of you who are confused, head over to my bio.

* * *

 **2\. Yearning**

Summary: She knows he watches her. **Lily Evans Potter/Harry.** Drabble: 332 words.

 _Prompt: Harry/Lily Evans Potter only. Voyeurism._

 **3\. Fool Me Twice**

Summary: Arthur knows his daughter and he knows that her smiles and laughter are all part of her little game. **Arthur/Ginny.** Drabble: 674 words.

 _Prompt: Arthur blames adult Ginny for wanting her. Ginny has to be manipulative. No outward or obvious seduction. Sex is optional._

 **4\. Nargles**

Summary: Luna's head feels fuzzy. **Luna/Xeno.** One-shot: 961 words.

 _Prompt: A similar plot to Rosebud Kisses with Luna and Xeno Lovegood as the main characters. A connection to RK is a plus._

 **5\. Red Hair and Pale Skin, Different Coloured Eyes**

Summary: Ginny knows the difference in their eyes. **Ginny/All the Weasley boys.** Incest. Chan-17. One-shot: 2,299 words.

 _Prompt: Ginny with one or a few of her brothers._ _Fred must play a prominent role or be her favorite lover._


	2. Yearning

**Summary:** She knows he watches her. Lily Evans Potter/Harry. Incest. Drabble.

 _Prompt: Harry/Lily Evans Potter only. Voyeurism._

* * *

 **Yearning**

* * *

Lily throws her head back into her pillow. Her dark red hair, a halo of fire that dances with the hearth's every shadow. She bites her bottom lip and purrs, squirming as her finger continues to rub at her delicate nub.

A shallow breath echoes across the room and she turns her head away from the sound smothering a grin.

Still rubbing, she pinches her hardened nipple through her thin sheet and she groans in earnest.

A creak of bed springs and she holds her breath, wondering if today is the day he finally comes to her.

Seconds pass and she knows he won't. She rubs again.

Her dainty finger moving in slow circles over her sensitive flesh- teasing, dragging out her pleasure.

She can feel his beautiful eyes piercing her with his desperate need. Burning her from the inside out.

Lily squirms and she forgets her purpose, the image of bright green eyes looking down at her too much to handle. She gasps and bites her lip.

Her pussy is throbbing and she wants more.

She kicks off her sheet and her heated flesh glows in the firelight. Another gasp, more creaking bed springs.

'Mmm,' she gasps as her finger moves downward and into her, the image of her sweet, fourteen year old boy moving over her far too delicious to ignore.

His lips are parted, his breath ghosting over her neck as he moves over her, her name escaping him with heated abandon-

'Harry...' she moans. Begs.

Another silent groan and her legs part showing him what she knows he wants.

'Harry,' she breathes again.

Lily wants- needs- him but he still doesn't come.

The pressure builds and takes her under with his name on her lips.

Spent, she looks to the other bed and silent disappointment floods her, hoping that tomorrow night he finally joins her.


	3. Fool Me Twice

**Summary:** Arthur knows his daughter and he knows that her smiles and laughter are all part of her little game. Arthur/Ginny. Drabble.

 _Prompt: Arthur blames adult Ginny for wanting her. Ginny has to be manipulative. No outward or obvious seduction. Sex is optional._

* * *

 **Fool Me Twice**

* * *

Blue eyes trail the path of her finger as it follows the curve of her smiling lips.

He knows what she's doing and it disgusts- _thrills-_ him.

They are sat in the garden enjoying Sunday dinner, all of them.

Her brothers and their wives, nieces and nephews. Her husband and children beside her and she still doesn't stop whatever this is.

Arthur knows his daughter and he knows that her smiles and laughter are all part of her little game.

Skilled facades that tell those around them that she is innocent and capable of no wrong.

Ginny lowers her head onto Harry's shoulder as they talk to little Albus. Looking for all the world to be happy and content.

Her actions aren't real he knows because only an hour ago she pecked him in the cheek as she greeted him hello. Her soft lips filled with promises for more.

'Hi Daddy,' she'd said and pulled him flush against her warm body into an inviting embrace.

A simple hug for all to see but only he had felt her hips press into his own. Her heated look had been for him alone.

He's aware of her in a way he'd never been before. They're all in the garden and there's a lot of noise but it's only her voice that he can accurately pinpoint.

He sees every smile and twinkle of her eyes.

Molly says something beside him and the table erupts in cheers but he can only focus on her.

Arthur licks his lips as she stands and watches her as she moves across the yard, wondering how no one else can see it.

'Dad?' she calls out and he turns to see her standing by the door, an expectant look in her eyes. 'Can you help me?'

 _Why me?_ he wants to ask but doesn't.

He walk towards her and in the moonlight her smile is bright.

She leads the way and with a flick of her wand half the items on the kitchen levitate. He follows her example and holds his breath as she presses herself into his side.

'Thanks for the help,' she says, her big brown eyes earnest and sincere.

Though he's tempted, he avoids looking at her lips as she speaks.

Her soft and full breasts move against his elbow and he blinks because he's positive he just felt her hardened nipple through her blouse. He doesn't look though. The pull is far too great and it scares him.

Arthur pushes the thought away. Pushes _her_ away with a tight lipped smile because though he knows she's doing it on purpose he doesn't want to make it obvious.

After all these weeks, he wants to know how far she'd go.

The memory of her naked body flashes through his mind as he walks out of the house, dishes trailing behind him.

 _It'd been an accident,_ he tells himself once more. _Right?_

Ginny had come to the Burrow and after the kids had gotten her dirty, she'd showered and he'd walked in on her drying off. That was all.

An untimed coincidence.

He sets the dishes down and takes his seat at the head of the table. A smile pulls at his lips when Rosie's laugh rises above the noise. Pride blooms in his chest and his eyes roam across the table. His smile falls away when they settle on his only daughter.

A different stirring beginning in his chest. He licks his lips and is startled when she meets his eyes.

Ginny holds his stare for a fleeting second that lasts an eternity. A slow, deliberate smile spreading across her lips.


	4. Nargles

**Summary:** Luna's head feels fuzzy. Luna/Xeno. One-shot.

 _Prompt: A similar plot to Rosebud Kisses with Luna and Xeno Lovegood as the main characters. A connection to RK is a plus._

* * *

 **Nargles**

* * *

Luna hummed beneath her breath as her brush moved against it's canvas with deliberate and precise strokes.

Painting, she was certain, was a magical thing. Like a wand, a paintbrush had the power to create and and alter.

Magic, Daddy said, came in many shapes and forms.

The young witch frowned.

She'd been in her room for hours now, painting the image of her friends. All encircled within a glowing chain formed by a single magical word: friends.

Smiling to herself, she climbed down the marble staircase calling for him. He didn't reply and she moved to their garden, blinking at the sudden onslaught of bright sunlight.

Her eyes watered and a slight ache in her temple that she'd not been aware of before, throbbed.

'Daddy?!' she called out, squinting.

She finally found him by the little stream, muttering to himself.

'Daddy?'

Xeno turned at her soft call, smiling. 'Hello sweetheart. Finished your painting?'

'Not yet,' she said, sitting beside him. 'I needed fresh air and wanted to know if you wanted to take a walk.'

'Or we can enjoy a lovely talk as the brook sings her harmonious melody,' he smiled at her and gestured to the greenery around him with a sweeping motions of his hands.

She laughed and quickly shut her eyes, the light was really bothering her now. He caught her grimace and his voice turned worried.

'What's wrong?'

Luna smilled at him, showing him that it was nothing. 'Just a slight headache.'

He only frowned and ran blue-grey eyes over her, searching the air surrounding her head. 'Is it the Nargles? Are they back?'

The blonde witch frowned, contemplating his question, unsure of the answer. 'I'm not sure,' she explained. 'I can't feel them. I've been wearing my charm, I haven't taken it off.'

'Aha! But that is where their success lies! Tricky little things, Nargles. A charm only works when there's a few and our minds are aware of them, when there's more we get confused and how can we know they're there when we're made to believe that they aren't?'

Luna nodded, understanding. 'Shall we shriek them away Daddy?'

'No, I'm afraid not. You've had a severe infestation since you left Hogwarts to fight Voldemort,' he shook his head at her and his disappointment flooded over her.

'I'm sorry,' she said and he nodded.

'I'ts quite alright,' he said putting his arm around her, 'Just remember, next time you infiltrate the Department of Mysteries, make sure to find evidence of the Rotfang Conspiracy!'

'I will,' she replied, squinting up at the sky. A blur of golden light sparkled high above them before quickly disappearing, only to reappear a second layer in another area.

Definitely Nargles, she thought.

'Excellent, now lay back so we may cure you of all these Nargles.'

She did as he was told and helped him to rid her of her knickers. Her skirt pulled around her waist and she sighed at the feel of his lips beginning to kiss her pussy. Propped up by her elbows, she bit her lip, anticipation making her belly squirm.

She smiled at the sight of her Daddy laid out before her in the grass, his blond head moving as his moist tongue flicked around her slit. Teasing her with a delicious promise.

Her elbows grew tired and she moved her arms to the back of her head as she spread her legs wider.

'Daddy,' she gasped as his lips encircled her clit and he sucked.

His tongue flicking at her as he did and her eyes slammed shut, crying out when the pleasure bordered on pain.

Sucking kisses and thrusts of his tongue made her head swim and Luna rocked her hips against his mouth.

She pulled open her shirt, pinching her nipples, moaning loudly as his to wet tongue circled her clit.

A lick of her slit, another suck and Luna groaned opening her eyes, eager to watch what her Daddy was doing.

Chest heaving and breasts exposed, she sat up again. Enjoying the sight of her Daddy's head moving as he thrust his tongue in and out of her.

She threw her head back as the burn he created began to spill over. She fell back,clutching at his head as the clouds moved above them and she begged him to don't stop.

Golden rays of light shined above them and Luna smiled.

'Daddy, daddy, daddy...' she cried over and over again, her pussy pulsing.

Her legs locked around his head, his insistent tongue moved in and out of her and with a final thrust she felt her release. Gasping for breath, she moaned when she felt him move. A tender kiss and she moaned.

A shadow settled over her and she puckered her lips in a silent request which he obliged.

'How do you feel?'

Her brain felt fuzzy and she said as much.

'I was afraid of that,' he sighed. 'I knew it was bad.'

A suck of her hardened nipples before he once again settled between her legs. Her eyes fluttered open and her eyebrows shot upwards in mild wonder. High above them, over the canopy of trees was Harry Potter on his broom, a Golden Snitch fluttering in his hand. His dark gaze watching them.

She almost called out to him to ask if he was okay, but her eyes slammed shut with a groan. When she opened them next, he was gone.


	5. Red Hair and Pale Skin

**Summary:** Ginny knows the difference in their eyes. Ginny/All the Weasley boys. Incest. Chan-17.

 _Prompt: Ginny with one or a few of her brothers. Fred must play a prominent role or be her favorite lover._

* * *

 **Red Hair and Pale Skin, Different Coloured Eyes**

* * *

It began with the innocence of a child.

Curiosity and wonder.

A peek behind the shed and giggles erupt out of her because a boy's willy is _weird._

A gentle touch with a single finger and Ron blushes as laughter escapes his smiling lips. Ginny looks on, her giggles mixing with his as it begins to _point at her._

'Why?' she asks and he shrugs.

'I don't know,' he mumbles, cheeks flaming.

Then it's her turn and he laughs as she blushes and giggles.

'Can I touch it?'

A nod and then his dirty finger is touching her _there_ and her giggles fade. A silent gasp and she shudders. The gentle touch causes her body to flush and Ron stops smiling.

With sudden awareness, she knows this is wrong and that they should stop ... but she doesn't want to.

His finger moves softly, barely touching her and she likes it. Ginny spreads her legs wider, her jeans around her ankles and she scowls because Ron only had to pull it out. She had to drop her knickers and trousers, it's not fair. She's cold and it's starting to rain but she still bends her knees, spreads her legs a bit wider, letting him touch more of her.

She frowns, wondering why it feels okay. Her young mind struggling to understand how this is different to her cleaning after the loo.

Mummy calls them in and they smile at each other. His eyes are bright and his cheeks are pink as they race inside.

* * *

George catches them almost as soon as she and Ron began.

He's older. Thirteen to her eleven and she's scared because he'll tell.

She runs and hides which is hard to do because the Burrow is always full.

It's Summer and it's hot so her hiding spot is uncomfortable and Ginny cries.

He finds her. Naturally, she'll eventually think- when age and reason catch-up. Her dad's shed had always been her hiding spot. Inside the car, tucked in the back.

She hears him enter and the shed door closes behind him. She doesn't answer him when he calls out to her, convinced as she is that he doesn't know she's here.

'You know Dad told you to stop coming in here,' he says and she bites her quivering lip because she knows.

Her tears are still falling and she sniffs and a rush or hot air swoops over her when he opens the door. He looks so big then. His hair a dark shade of red, it's colour changed from the darkness the shed always holds.

His eyes, a darker blue than Ron's, look troubled and a sob escapes her because she's going to be in so much trouble.

He tries to soothe her but it only works to make the whole thing worse. George tells her to move over and she does, caught between surprise and the will to do what he says as long as he doesn't tell.

He sits her on his lap and her crying slows, her tear tracks itchy on her face.

'I won't tell as long as you two stop okay?'

Overwhelming relief flood her and she smiles as he crosses his heart and promises to not even tell Fred. Her small arms reach around him and he smiles.

A peck on her cheek, a peck on his and he grows quiet. The shed becomes smaller and her big brother is all she can see.

His lips are wet and her eyes are drawn to them.

They're soft against her own and her belly flutters from the feel of them. Her soft mouth moves, mimicking his and she feels his hardness beside her thigh. Like Ron's but different, bigger and she wiggles.

The backseat smells funny and dirt flies through the sunlight filtering in but all she sees is face, close to hers. His eyes are shut as his hands begin to touch her.

A soft moan escapes her and her eyes flutter shut when he rubs at a particular spot.

'George,' she whispers and he pulls away from her with wide eyes.

He looks troubled again and pulls away from her. He leaves and she's left with an ache between her legs.

* * *

His skin glows blueish-white in the moonlight. His eyes are shinning, his smile is sincere and to her, Fred is beautiful.

She thought it'd been George at first. Days after the shed, weeks almost, she was awoken by the creak of her door and the dip of her bed.

'George?'

'Shh,' he'd said and moved between her legs.

Heart pounding a familiar ache blossoming between her legs, Ginny watched as he sat up and pulled her nightgown up towards her waist, her knickers off.

It's the feel of his lips that tells her who it is and she gasps as she sits up and pulls away, her headboard pressing into her spine.

'Don't be scared Gin,' he says and his voice is soft.

Another kiss and soon she's on the bed, he's over her, his _tongue_ is in her mouth and his long fingers are making her squirm. Noises escape her parted lips as his thumb moves over that little spot and the only way she can describe it is that it burns.

 _Clit. Pussy. Cock._

He loves saying them and these strange new words thrill her because she knows they're naughty.

He doesn't stop rubbing at her. His fingers are gentle and then they're wet for some reason that she can't understand and she panics wondering if she does but Fred only smiles. He says it's okay and he seems _pleased._

His kisses are soft, his fingers are gentle and then he's sucking her nipples and the burn is more and she can barely catch her breath and it all. just. breaks.

Her thighs clench around his hand, his mouth swallows her cries as she shudders and it feels so _good._

She finds that hearing him moan her name as she touches him is just as satisfying.

Fred teaches her things and after that first night, she finds it's not enough and she begins to seek him out.

* * *

 _Incest._

That's what Riddle said this was and the fact bothers her.

The word is dirty she soon learns and it's a Bad Thing what her and Fred are doing. It's wrong and only perverts do it.

The idea battles with her own wonderful experiences and so she pushes the thought away.

She's twelve now- too young to truly understand the enormity of their actions but physically equipped to enjoy it.

Fred is always gentle with her and his smiles warm her from the inside out and she _craves_ his touch. That she reasons, must be proof that this isn't wrong.

The school gives them a sense of freedom and privacy they lack at home.

They sneak around in the middle of night, the drafty castle a brilliant place to hide away and disappear as Hogwarts sleeps and she loves it. Loves him and the feel of him.

It's of his lips and body that she thinks of whenever Percy comes to her.

He's too demanding.

And rough.

Ginny doesn't know how _this_ started and she's afraid to ask Fred if he told and she can't find the courage to tell Percy to stop.

His eyes are light brown- similar to hers but they seem darker, hollow somehow and nothing about his touch is welcoming ... but he loves her.

She knows he does because he whispers it to her between each kiss from rubbery lips as his hands move over her body. He squeezes her still growing and sensitive breasts with ink stained fingers. His breath always smells of Grey Earl and his smile is cold.

He's impatient with her when she shies away from him. She's uncomfortable but he doesn't care.

'Stop complaining,' he'll snap. 'It's not a big deal,' he'll say.

 _Then why don't you ever get naked?_ she burns to ask, but doesn't.

Her eyes slam shut when he enters her- as they have since the very beginning when they started.

An unwelcome intrusion that grows slick with her juices and makes Percy grunt and groan. His panting breaths ghosting over her as he positions her to his hearts content.

Ginny watches as his face turns red with effort and sweat peppers his brow, she turns away from his searching mouth.

That's what she remembers most about that night- his splotchy skin.

He'd stripped her down and ordered her to her knees and things turned vague. His skin had tasted salty and when her inexperience was clear he laid her down on a hard table and took. It was unpleasant and all she could think of was Fred and how he would stop seeing her if he found out.

Just as Ron had stopped when George caught them.

Just like George had stopped after that one time.

Her eyes slammed shut and she bites her lip as Percy moves her legs over his shoulders. Her mind drifts to a crooked smile and sparkling blue eyes and her breath hitches.

The pain is long gone now and though it's no longer uncomfortable- her body has since grown used to him and Ginny has begun to feel that delicious burn with him as well.

It feels dirty though- wrong. _Incestuous._

Though she can't explain how, she knows that this isn't the same as it is with Fred. With him it feels good and he makes sure she finishes.

Percy never cares.

He turns her over, legs spread and chest to the table, he moves and she gasps at the depth.

An image of Fred flashes through her head and that makes it easier.

* * *

No matter how much she touches herself, it never feels as good as when Fred does it.

He's skilled and though she doesn't like to think about, his experience with the female body is perfect. He knows how and where to touch her and only he can give her the orgasm she craves.

The night is winding down and outside her tent, the celebrations continue. Ireland won and Hermione is in her makeshift room asleep, her dad is outside the tent drinking with colleagues of his.

Fred didn't visit like he said he would and she's desperate for release.

A flap of her tent's room door startle her and she jumps at the sight that greets her.

It's Charlie and he's drunk, bleary eyes staring at her hand and wet fingers. He turns to walk away but she calls out to him.

A pang of guilt hits her then because she feels like she's betraying Fred. It's he who she wanted but she aches to be touched.

'Please,' she says and Charlie turns.

He later blames the drink and apologises with tearful eyes, brown like hers and Percy's. His sun burnt face red with self hatred and disgust but before that, he fell on his knees before her.

It's a new sensation and it takes her breath away.

His tongue is soft and firm and he laps at her. Suckling movement that shatters her world over and over again. His name is on her lips as her pleasure peaks and ebbs and Ginny happily kisses him afterward. Her taste on his lips, divine.

He leaves her with a shy smile and though she enjoyed it, she knew that it was never to be repeated.

* * *

Fred was dead and to replace him with George is wrong.

She tried at first but he pushed her away.

Percy ... he was different now and though he made his intentions clear she couldn't bring herself to welcome his advances.

Ron wasn't an option and Charlie avoided her.

Bill didn't.

He didn't fight her off either and he watched Percy like a hawk when he approached her.

His touch, gentle and her breath hitched with his every kiss. His thickness brought her endless pleasure and it was with him that she found sex pleasurable.

'Ride me.'

Her hips rocked against his own and she loved the feel of him inside her as he sucked her nipples, his finger rubbing at her clit as she moved.

'Bill,' she moaned and shuddered, coming undone around him.

His beautiful, blue eyes and darker than Fred's and they lack a mischievous twinkle, but they're beautiful in the firelight. The skin beneath her fingertips is lighter than hers and warmer to the touch.

Ginny was in bliss as he moved over and behind her. His lust was insatiable since Greyback he claimed and though it's wrong, he wants to continue.

He makes it clear that this will be nothing more than need and an arrangement is made.

He loves Fleur and she loves Harry.

But he needs more than what the Veela is able to physically give and though she tries to avoid it, her lack of reaction to Harry's touch is impossible to ignore.

When Bill touches her however, it's easier for her to recall the image of red hair and pale skin, different coloured eyes.


End file.
